At the Store
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: A Christmas story for AkiraxNatsuki! :D


Elloooooooooooooo~ BD This is an AkiraxNatsuki fic. I got this urge to write a story about them when I looked at my avatar. I thought that they might be fun to write and so here came this X'mas fic!~ D I don't find much stories about them so for those who loves them, I present this to you! ^^ Enjoy~

* * *

The bell rings, signalizing the presence of a customer.

"Welco-" Natsuki turned around from the shelf he was cleaning and greeted the customer instinctively just to find a friend of his. "Akira!" He said, almost in pure bliss but he tried to refrain from making it too obvious.

"Hello, Natsuki." The Indian said, coldly and with an emotionless face before walking towards the smaller male.

"Why are you here?" Natsuki asked incredulously, leaving the clothe on the table nearby before cleaning his hand on the apron he was wearing.

There was a pause for a moment before Akira answered. "To buy some rods." He said immediately.

"Huh? Rods?" The messy haired male arched an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side questioningly.

"For my companions." was the other's simple yet convincing idea. A small "Oh." came from Natsuki's lips before he went to where the said items were located.

"I'll recommend these rods for you as..." The part-timer started to explain skillfully as he caressed the handle with care. However, it was obvious that the older of the two males was not listening as his eyes dazes off to Natsuki's face then to his lips. It was obvious to every one in the store except for the one being so focused on explaining.

"Natsuki," Akira cut off the said younger male whilst he was explaining half way. Natsuki turned around with a pissed off face, he doesn't like it when others interrupts him.

"Wha- Hn!" Before he could respond, his lips were sealed with something soft yet chapped. His eyes widened in surprise as he begun to gather himself just to realize Akira kissing him. His cheeks flushed a bright shade of red before he pulled away from the other forcefully.

"What are you doing, Akira?!" He shouted in embarrassment as he covered his lips with his arm, blushing madly.

"That was your Christmas present." He said blankly, as if he had done nothing out of place. Everyone at Hemingway was staring at them with widen eyes only to find the shopkeeper, Misaki, squeal in excitement.

"M-My what?!" His arm was not away from his lips as he grabbed Akira by the collar, pulling him down since he was a lot taller than him.

"Christmas present." He said again.

"And who or what gave you _that_ idea?!" He hissed, still flustered.

"Haru." Akira answered.

"Mou! Akira! I told you not to tell Ouji it was me!" A voice popped out from the door as Haru jumped in, pouting with both his knuckles in front of his chest.

"O-Oi, Haru!" A red haired male then came out too, standing beside the cute male with a defeated face. "I thought I told you that we should never come out." He whispered to Haru, exasperated.

"But Akira betrayed us!"He turned to Yuki, flailing his arms like a child.

"May I know what's happening here?" Natsuki's dreadful and fearful voice resounded in the store as he glared at both the male. All Akira did was stare at them with a quizzical look.

"C-Calm down, Natsuki." Yuki turned to face the other almost immediately while holding his hands up in an apologetic manner.

"You too, Natsuki! Why didn't you kiss back?!" Haru complained and stomped to the raven haired male, pouting in frustration.

"Why should I?" The said male sent a glare, blushing faintly.

"Because Ouji likes Akira too!" Haru burst out.

"W-W-W-What are you talking about?!" Natsuki's cheeks flushed again as he covered Haru's mouth, looking at Akira then back to Haru.

"Mmmm! Mmhmm! Mmmmm!" Haru struggled in his arms and flailed, trying his best to escape from Natsuki's grasps.

"Oh God.. W-What to do..." Yuki looked at them with a worried face then to Akira, still standing there in bewilderment, as he started to tremble. His expression was starting to change into the angry face he always wear when he was nervous. Luckily, Akira finally spoke.

"Natsuki," Everyone halted what they were doing in an instant and turned their heads to the eldest male together. "It's not their fault. I was worried as to what present to give you for Christmas. Fortunately, I came across Yuki's house and they were so kind to tell me the perfect present for you." He explained the whole story to him.

"Pwahh!" Finally, Haru broke from Natsuki's grasps and jumped away, creating a safe distance. "That's right! Yuki and I had already know about Natsuki's secret." With that, Haru smirked almost innocently. "Natsuki was always staring at Akira's lips and sometimes at his 'there'. So I thought it was strange and so I told it to Yuki then Yuki explained to me." He smiled happily at Natsuki and held his hands. "It's all right, Akira likes Ouji too."

The Prince of Fishing's eyes widened in astonishment as he opened his lips to protest but no words are willing to come out. He just stood there, opening and closing his lips like a fish whilst his blush darkens. Yuki noticed his embarrassment and nervousness and smiled before pulling Haru away, receiving quite an annoying drama from the fish. "Let's give them some time, Haru." He said, not looking at Haru but the Prince in front of him with a half-smile half-smirk.

"Yuki, you-" Before he could finish his sentence, Yuki had already escaped with Haru in his hand. He let out a defeated but grateful sigh. Almost forgetting about Akira, he glanced over his shoulder to look at the joyous Indian with Tapioca in his arms. He pouted slightly and called out to him.

"Hn?" Akira looked up from the duck at Natsuki.

"Let's go somewhere else." He recommended and walked out of the room after giving a look to Misaki. Akira followed without any hesitation and curiosity.

* * *

"Why did you bring me here?" They were at the beach where Natsuki first taught Yuki and Haru how to target by using a bucket first. With Tapioca still in his arms, Akira asked as he stared at the endless sea.

"So that no one could see us." Natsuki said obviously, kicking a stone. Akira looked around. There were a lot of people walking around though. Maybe he meant Yuki and Haru.

"I see." Akira answered. Both the male just stood there, letting the soft breeze caress their cheeks and hair. It was as silent as a graveyard. No one would suspect any stalkers(Yuki and Haru) nearby since the beach was wide enough and empty enough to not let them to hide. Unfortunately, Natsuki must have forgotten about Haru being a fish and possessing a spaceship.

"I can't stand it anymore, Yuki." Haru whispered behind a rock in the sea as he observed both the male, the silence getting into him.

"Shh.. They'll hear us." Yuki placed a finger onto his lips. He was sitting in the spaceship due to his lack of knowledge in swimming.

"It's alright. They won't notice a thing." Haru grinned widely, waving a hand in the air to reassure the other. Yuki just sighed. "But really, Ouji sure is taking his time." Haru pouted before grinning cunningly, taking out his water gun.

"Wha- No. We made a promise that we'll let Natsuki handle this by himself!" Yuki raised his voice unintentionally at the presence of the gun.

"Shh. They'll hear us, Yuki." Haru smiled and tilted his head to the side, aiming the gun at Natsuki. "By the way, don't forget that Ouji is a tsundere. A tsundere can't handle anything without the help of others. In the matter of love, of course."

"Haru, no-" He was too late as Haru had already fired it at the male.

Just a few miles away, the silence was getting to Natsuki too as he gathered all his courage before opening his mouth. "Akira, I-" He stopped and just stood there with empty eyes. Akira stared at cocked his head to the side.

"Kiss him." Haru commanded.

Slowly, Natsuki heed the command by wrapping his arms around Akira's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Akira was shocked and so was Tapioca who flew away due to the intensity. However, Akira returned it willingly as he snaked his arms on the younger male's waist, pulling him closer to him so that their chest could connect. Natsuki had already indulged into the skillful kiss Akira provided that he even forgotten about him being controlled.

"Hn.." Natsuki moaned softly into the kiss, his lips ajar with a beet red face. Akira took the chance to slide his tongue into his hot cavern, earning another sexy moan from the younger and a surprised flinch. He smirked and teased Natsuki's tongue with his playfully. The arms around his neck tightened as he started to shiver in excitement. It was a new feeling and sensation to both Akira and Natsuki. Being an adult he was, Akira was still stable unlike Natsuki who was still a child. Natsuki's knees were starting to get weak and trembling. Akira noticed it and held onto him to help him stand.

It was not long after they broke the kiss as air was needed. Natsuki's pants were heavier compared to Akira's as he rested his head on to his broad chest, eyes hazy and half-lidded. That was the most extreme thing he had done in his entire life. Akira smiled down at him and kissed his hair before patting it, holding him close. It was the first time Natsuki felt so happy.

Haru was proud at what he had done. They came out from their hiding place and went to greet the new lovebirds.

"Heyyo, Ouji." Haru grinned widely, holding his hands behind. Yuki just looked away with guilt, rubbing his arm nervously.

Natsuki stared at them and arched a brow at the red haired male's abnormal behavior. "Why are you guys here?"

"Pssht." Haru blew a raspberry and waved his hand in the air. "Don't mind us. What about you two?" He said with a wink that made Natsuki blushed immediately, hiding into Akira's chest. He was oblivious to the fact that they were still in each other's arms. "D'aww. Just admit that you guys just make out." Haru said loudly.

"O-Oi! We did not!" If possible, the blush on Natsuki's cheeks would go darker. He hissed at him with menace.

"We were just at base one, Haru." Akira said with a sly smirk. "We'll get to the homerun when we get back to my van." He tilted Natsuki's chin and pulled it to his lovingly before pecking his lips.

"Soooooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!" Haru squealed. "Ne ne, Yuki, do that with me too!" He pestered and puckered his lips, making Yuki blush madly.

"W-What are you-"

"You guy are..." Natsuki's eyes widened as he pointed a finger at Yuki and then to Haru.

"You're the only one who still doesn't know." Haru said while sticking his tongue out.

"They were very lovely-dovey when I visited." Akira sighed.

"Oh God..." was all Natsuki managed to say.

"O-Okay, let's stop with this, shall we?!" Yuki yelled, shyly.

Akira shrugged and turned his gaze to his new found lover and stared into his eyes with an intense gaze. "Merry Christmas, Natsuki." He said with a soft smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Akira." Natsuki replied with a smile as beautiful as the human himself. Akira's heart skipped a beat at the scene. He lowered his head and trembled, Natsuki tilted his head. With a swift of his hand, Akira swept Natsuki from his feet and carried him back to the van in bridal-style, receiving struggles and shouts and yells from the coy male. Yuki and Haru just stared before bursting out into happy laughter.

* * *

A/N: Woah. It turned out gr8t! I hope it is for you guys too. I tried to make them as IC as possible. ^^" Thanks for reading! C':


End file.
